Runobots
by DisturbedScissorman
Summary: Before defeating Crosell, Clair has ideas for a new way of figthing! Rated for safety for further chapters. FaytxSophia, other pairing are still undecided.read and review!


Me Note- Ha! This should be interesting! I play too many robot games right now...Anyway me not own anything of this! Please read on!

At the "tea table" in Mosel Dunes.

"We the knights of the tea table have come to dicuss the new technology that has been accepted by people everywhere. The technology of combining runology and titanium alloy." then under his breath. "in my opinion scraps of metal." The old manish looking person with leaves in his hair.(arzei i'm talkin aboot.)

"So what problem has arrised?" Said Nel in a with goggles hanging from her neck. The Queen turns to Nel. "Well, we have just acquired brand new technology specialized for you guys!" points to all of them. "Now! Farleen! Tynave! chop chop!" she then claps her hands twice showing Farleen and Tyanve heaving in boxes with great physical effort then when in the room they immediately collapse.

"Huu...that was sooo tiring..." Farleen said leaning against the wooden box. Clair walks in with a crowbar looking very serious and stops at the boxes. "Alright now the following people have been chosen to participate in the new program funded by the new Runology group known as Noir. Please come foward in front of the box I have given the number"  
They are..." Unscrolls the paper from her pocket and holds it away from her.

"Nel Zelpher, number 4." Nel steps forward also giving Albel the "L" sign. Clair just gives Nel a look then continues reading the scroll.

"Fayt Leingod. Freakin obvious as hell...number 2" Fayt walks to his box giving a double "L" sign at Sophia. "He obiviously gets the Ray 01 outfit..."

Clair just growls then reads the scroll again. "Alright! NOW! Maria. Number 1." Maria steps next to her box looking at Fayt and slowly her hand reaching Fayt's. Clair notices this and turns toward them. "Alright! Cut it out Maria! This isn't a Shoujo!" She then sighs then goes back to the scroll. "Now...oh well that's all now..."

The Queen gives Claire the meanest glare ever and Clair opens the scroll again reluctantly. "Hmph. Albel your stupid number is 5 and Adray's is six now get your asses to the boxes now. Meena your number 7 and..." turns with a big smile that blinds everybody.

"Damnit Clair! WHAT did I tell you about that stupid Orbit gum?" says Adray covering his face. Fayt brings out a ball thing."OH! Let's cover the room the opposite then!" He slams the ball covering the room in darkness.

"NO! DAMNIT FAYT! Where's that idiot! I can't see!...rope? Well it might lead to a light!" Nel pulls very harshly on the "rope". "Huh? This is indeed a very weird light thing..."dumbfounded she pulls again then feels sharp pointy metal things reaching for her daggers. "T-T-That f-feels like..YOU LITTLE---PIECE OF SHIT!" reaches for her back daggers but grabs a foam set sitting on a nearby chair Sophia recently made from GOO. "Divine Wrath!" She slams it into him but breaks. "M-My Daggers!"

"Don't worry Nel! I'll save you!" Runs with sword ready for 4 combo move but runs into the wall. "Owww..." Romeria who is also hitting walls falls over a chair."Where IS that light switch?"

Meena is gripping Sophia's rod. "It's dark Sophia!"

"AUUUGH! DAMNIT! WILL SOMEONE GET MY DAGGERS...EEWWW! GETAWAYGETAWAY! YOU'RE SO DIGUSTING!"

Fayt suddenly shows up in a black robe with glasses holding a stick up to his face. "Lumos!...AHHHH! IT BURNS! AHHHH." Rolls to the ground covering his face. Maria comes over to pick it and holds it to flick the switch on. Arzei sees this and quickly hides away the compact and wipes away the makeup.

Nel then runs and hides behind Clair. "Help me!"

Cliff looks at Albel suspiciously then looks at Nel confused. "What's the matter Nel? I thought you two were in for each other. You know always standing in the back...THEN sleeping in the same room with ONE bed..."

Waves of purple come toward him then Nel with glowing red eyes hits him in a series of slashes. "WHAT were you saying?" Says a attack stance Nel. "Tch. WhatEVER...what happened anyway that made you so scared?"

Nel points to Albel with big eyes and trembling like a toddler. "He-he-he...HAS LICE!" Cliff then widens his eyes at Albel and runs away hitting the wall. "Lice? Well SOMEONE has to do the medicine on him!" Claire says in an authoritve voice. Everyone sneaks out leaving the stupid trio behind. "NEL, FAYT AND MARIA!"

They turn to each other then at Clair. "Who? HAHAHA! I've never heard of those! Our names are Len, Tyaf and Airam! WHo are you?" Says Fayt quite proud of himself thinking it was the best excuse ever made. Nel just shakes her head with her hand and Maria sighs. Clair then looks at Fayt. "Well Professor Fayt mind using that wand or else you're all sleeping in the same bed!"

Clair sends a into the air sending them to a hotel with doors that have their names on them. "We'll stay here as the main rendevous point."

Nel kicks Fayt harshly. "Alright, alright! getridofheadlice! there!" everybody comes back in.

Clair opens the boxes. "Now get your gear out." Nel gets out a robotic suit that resembles Athena. "Ahhh..." Fayt gets out a red and blue one that resembles Ray 01. "SWEET!...I feel like playing Custom Robo now..." Has a sad experssion now. Meena gets a pink one that resembles Swift. "This looks fun!" Adray gets a brown one that resembles Seal. "I KNEW IT! HOW COME I coincindently get the boring color!" Albel gets a creamish blue one that resembles Milky Way. "..." Clair steps out looking like Linda's Robo. "Now that were dressed all that's left is weaponry and the missions!"

"Weapons!" Fayt says looking at arm. Maria puts up her arm. "What's the purpose of these?"

Clair suddenly gets glasses and they shine. "The runology flowing through the outfits activate with those who can use runology...that's why we had you guys come in to test them out. And leave Meena alone. She has these but wasn't aware of it." Points to the other boxes. "I will assign you the weapons now and body spray that will stay on the robot and user forever unless changed by me."

Fayt(blueberry scented-  
Sword Storm Standard-F Float F Standard

Nel(raspberry scented-  
Blade Standard-S Sky Freeze High Jump

Meena(strawberry scented-  
Stun Straight G Ground freeze Formula

Adray(mango scented-  
Titan GeoTrap Beast F Wide Jump

Albel(Rose scentedhahahaaa XD) -  
Crystal Strike Standard K Spider Feather

Clair(French Vanilla scented-  
Hornet Standard X Seeker F Long Thrust

"...That was long." Nel looks at Albel then busts up laughing and gets hit by crystals then gets angry and shoots her own weapon at him. "YOU BASTARD! GRRR!" Running at him shooting then bombs him also taking damage from his bombs.

"Wow. Hey Sophia wanna go somewhere?" suggested Fayt. Sophia slightly blushes then nods. "Okay!" They leave the room HOLDING HANDS with a angered Nel chasing Albel. "I HATE...YOU ...SO... MUCH RIGHT NOW! Blade! Hahahahaa! Now I will bomb you.  
prepare yourself!"

Meena tugs lighlty on one of Clair's braids, "How do they know how to attack?" Clair looks down and smiles."That's because these suits comes with a manual chip that goes into the brain as part of the runology. Lazy Writer..."

"Come on Albel stop flirting already! Damn you're annoying! Kids these days!" Adray grunts and Nel stops. "F-f-flirting?...ha! don't make me laugh! HE is flirting? hahahaa good one! Well I personally hate you so there. We were just teammates because my Queen ordered it. Nothing else Albel!" She walks out and they hear screams and 3 weapons firing. Romeria looks at Nel with a tired look then looks to see a darkened faced Albel and Fayt pointing at him while laughing hard then he rolls on the floor still laughing. "Tch...whatever. I'm going to my room now. See you later, worm."

Me Note- YAY! Chapter one is up! Please Review! RIGHT NOW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND PLAY "THE BALLAD OF BILBO BAGGINS" WITH YOU TIED UP UNTIL YOU DO! 


End file.
